Talk:Euthanasia
Moved from Vfd ;Euthanasia *Maybe it is a valid article, but the subject is already covered in Suicide. --TOSrules 05:44, 26 March 2006 (UTC)-- (unsigned, also, no vote?) *If Euthanasia is covered in Suicide it shouldn't be. Suicide is the voluntary killing of one's self; Euthanasia is a "mercy killing" of another (even if requested by the person being killed). I'm not commenting on whether it merits its own article, but they are very, very different concepts. Aholland 13:09, 25 March 2006 (UTC) *Agreed with your comments, keeep both. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:17, 25 March 2006 (UTC) **Since this is a vote, could everyone please sign their comments with four tildes (~~~~) and actually enter a valid vote: keep the page in question, delete the page in question, abstain from voting or remain neutral in making a comment, or some other suggestion such as merge, rename, etc.. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:17, 25 March 2006 (UTC) *I agree that euthanasia and suicide are two different topics about death, and if the latter is valid, then so is the former. Keep. (On the side, perhaps a death article would be a nice way to tie together related terms, like kill, Star Trek deaths, etc.) - Intricated 05:36, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Euthanasia, also know as Assisted Suicide, is not Suicide? Delete --TOSrules 05:44, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' or merge/'redirect'. --From Andoria with Love 05:50, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' or redirect to Suicide. I agree with TOSrules, except about TOS ruling. --Bp 05:51, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ** :P -- Captain M.K.B. *'Keep', euthanasia is mentioned in Terra Prime (re: Colonel Green Euthanizing victims of the war). Jaz talk | novels 21:15, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *Agreed, keep if we're going to cover the topic of euthanasia. I'm the one who added the bit about Vulcans even though I wasn't sure if that was the correct word (hence adding a pna-cite with it), but I do know they said "euthanize" in reference to Colonel Green. Additionally, in Voyager's first season, featured a culture where people were pressured into being euthanized. It's just not appropriate to have it on suicide --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:20, 26 March 2006 (UTC) * So we are going to have 2 articles on suicide, one for all forms of Suicides except Assisted suicide, then one for Euthanasia (Assisted Suicide). --TOSrules 02:51, 28 March 2006 (UTC) **Just to be clear, Euthanasia is not "assisted suicide". The denotative definition of euthanasia is "the act or practice of killing or permitting the death of hopelessly sick or injured individuals (as persons or domestic animals) in a relatively painless way for reasons of mercy". By contrast, "assisted suicide" is the practice of helping an individual who has decided to kill himself, usually because he is unable to physically perform the deed. In the former, the person killing decides it is best to kill; in the latter the person being killed decides it is best to die. They are related only in that death is the end result. Mixing the two in a single article that isn't entitled "Death" is simply definitionally wrong. Aholland 03:02, 28 March 2006 (UTC) **I agree with Mr. Holland -- "euthanasia" is a completely separate topic from "suicide".. trying to break "euthanasia" down into a subtopic of "suicide" seems like an ill fit. Suicide is killing yourself and euthanasia is someone else killing another, but not always by request (therefore "assisted suicide" would be a misnomer as synonymous to "euthanasia", since not all "assisted suicides" are "euthanasia" -- and many forms of "euthanasia" do not involve requests or assistance). My vote remains to keep both articles without crossing them over unless an individual case warrants inclusion in both topics. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:10, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Euthanasia is Suicide when it is a choice of the person doing it, and murder when it is not. In that respects, if someone says, "please kill me to stop my suffering" that is a type of Suicide. --TOSrules 06:58, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :See Wikipedia:Euthanasia, which talks about (for example) Hitler's euthanasia programs, and I think you'll understand why there is not a clear distinction between "murder" and "suicide", which is why this term exists. The existence of nonvoluntary and involuntary euthanasia should be enough to show that. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:15, 1 April 2006 (UTC)